I love you!
by winkthensmile
Summary: Usui and MIsaki goes on a date... Once in a lifetime opportunity. :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a story that is to be published in the net..hope you enjoy reading it.^_^

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything in Kaichou-wa Maid-sama..

It was snowing that day when Usui asked me to help him..

USUI: Pres, come on since we're going home early help me buy it.

MISAKI: Idiot! I have better things to do than help you buy a phone!

USUI: Oh..*pouts* I guess i'll just ask help from the girl who confessed to me earlier.

MISAKI: Ehh?! G..go ahead. Why the hell should I care.

USUI: I guess i'll be going.

Then Yukimura the Vice President came..

YUKIMURA: Ahh..Kaichou all the work is finished, didn't sensei told us we can go home now?

MISAKI: *blushes* Oh, y..yeah I forgot.

USUI: *smirks* So President Ayuzawa was lying..

MISAKI: What was that smirk for?

USUI: *smiles* Nothing, so I guess you can accompany me now right?

MISAKI: *blushing* Y..yeah.

USUI: You're so cute when blushing.

Misaki slammed her bag on Usui's face..

MISAKI: *blushing* Shut up! You perverted alien!!!

USUI: I might be the perverted alien, but i'm the only one that can make Presidents heart to beat 't i right?

MISAKI: *blushing* E..eh?! S..shut up!!!

USUI: *mind* She's so cute whenever she's in denial.

They rode a train..

MISAKI: So where are you planning to buy your phone?

USUI: Pres, I have a confession to make.

MISAKI: Yeah?

USUI: Actually, i'm not going to buy a phone.

MISAKI: What?! Are you joking with me!?

USUI: No, i'm not.

MISAKI: I'm leaving..

Misaki was walking away whenUsui grabbed her..

USUI: It was just an excuse so I can spend the rest of the day with you.

MISAKI: *blushes* Eh???

USUI: I'm sorry for lying. So will you still go with me?

...

USUI: *dejected* I guess you're angry, i'll walk you..

MISAKI: *softly* Where to?

USUI: Eh?

MISAKI: *blushing* Where are we going?

USUI: *smiles* To the movie theater.

MISAKI: Then let's go.

Usui took Misaki's hand..

MISAKI: *blushing* He..hey my hand..

USUI: It's okay for lovers to hold hands right..?

MISAKI: *blushing* Lo..lovers? when the hell did we bacame lovers?

USUI: Since the day we kissed, that you didn't kick or punched me..

MISAKI: I didn't agree to this!

USUI: Didn't agree? then what's with the blushing face everytime you see me?

MISAKI: I don't blush..*blushes*

USUI: Sure you don't.*smirks*

They continued walking..

MISAKI: *mind* Wait, a movie theater...DARK + QUIET + COUPLES = KISSING. I'm in danger!!!

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2~

USUI: Pres, you all right? You're hands are sweaty..

MISAKI: Haha, i'm *gulps* fine..

USUI: So do you know what movies are out right now?

MISAKI: Ah..ehh..n..no.

USUI: Cool it, I was just asking. Why are you so jumpy?

MISAKI: *blushing* I told you i'm fine..

USUI: Don't make me worry so much Pres..*looks away*

MISAKI: *mind* He's actually embarassed?

USUI: *blushing* Uhh, we're here.

_They stared at the titles.._

MISAKI: Hey! I wanna watch "The Ring"!

USUI: Oh, a horror movie. Sure i'll go buy tickets.

MISAKI: Hey, wait! I'll buy my own ticket.

USUI: No let me, I was the one who asked you out anyway.

MISAKI: NO! LET ME!

SELLER: Ehem!

USUI & MISAKI: Ohh, sorry.

SELLER: What movie?

USUI: Two tickets for "The Ring".

SELLER: Oh, we have a promo for couples watching this movie.

MISAKI: But were not a..*Usui covers her mouth*

USUI: Please, do continue with what you're saying.

SELLER: You pick a number here, then after the movie, the winning couple will have two free passes at

An amusement park. Please pick a number here before entering.

_They picked a number._

MISAKI: Number 15.

SELLER: Please hold onto it, 'till the end of the show.

USUI: Okay.

_Usui walked to the door._

USUI: *extends his hand* Pres, what are you waiting for? Let's go.

MISAKI: *blushing*Ahh....

_Both of them entered the moviehouse._

MISAKI: Hey, why did you say we were a couple?!

USUI: Aren't we?

MISAKI: *blushing* Shut up!

USUI: *dejected* It's so dark in here.

MISAKI: *nervous* WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

_All of the couples stared at them.._

USUI: Shh..

MISAKI: *whispers* Sorry.

_They sat down.._

USUI: Look it's starting..

_Usui placed his hand on the handrest.._

MISAKI: The trailer of this movie was great.

USUI: Yeah.

MISAKI: I like the scene where Sadako comes out of the well..

USUI: Me too.

MISAKI: Hey! Why are you suddenly so quiet?

USUI: *glares* Think about it Pres.

MISAKI: Eh?

_Moments later.. At the climax.._

MISAKI:That is scary. She's chasing you! Waah!

_Then someone kicked her seat. She turned around.._

MISAKI: Hey! Keep it do.....wn.

USUI: What's the matter? Pres why are you blushing so much?

MISAKI:...

_Usui turned round.._

USUI: *blushes* Oh, they were...KISSING.

MISAKI: /blushing* Haha..yeah they were.

_Misaki's hand touches Usui hand.._

MISAKI: *blushing* Ah..sorry.

USUI: Is it okay if I..

MISAKI: If you?

USUI: *softly* Kiss you?

MISAKI: *blushing* Ehh...

USUI: Close your eyes..

_Misaki closed her eyes.._

MISAKI: *mind* I feel his breath coming closer and closer.

_Their lips were about to touch when.._

BOY: GOD! SHE KILLED HIM!!!

MISAKI: *startled* Gyaa!!!

USUI: *mind* I'm going to kill this guy!!!

MISAKI: *blushing* T..the movie we f..forgot about it.

USUI: *bllushing* Yeah..

_The movie ended.._

HOST: So we are now going to know the lucky winner of the two tickets.

...

HOST: Number 15!!!

USUI: Hey, that us right?

MISAKI: Eh?! We won!!!

HOST: Please get your passes here..

_They got the passes and went out.._

USUI: So wanna go?

MISAKI:...

What will be Misaki's answer? Wait for it in the next chapter!

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	3. Chapter 3

**~CHAPTER 3~**

USUI: I think I know your answer, you don't want to right?

MISAKI: Let's go..

USUI: Eh?!? For real?!?

MISAKI: The tickets will expire today, it such a waste not to use them.*vlushes*

USUI: Okay..if that's what you want..

MISAKI: But, if you ever do something PERVERTED to me, I'LL KILL YOU!!!

USUI: Okay Pres.

They went to the amusement park..

MISAKI: Whoa!!! So nice!

USUI: C'mon Pres let's ride the roller coaster..

MISAKI: Then let's go!

They rode the roller coaster..

MISAKI: That was fun!

Suddenly someone walks to Misaki..

GUY: Hi there, are you alone?

MISAKI: I'm with someone.

GUY: That's a lie.

MISAKI: I'm really with someone.

GUY: Then where is he? C'mon just go with me.

Misaki gave him a punch.

GUY: Feisty that's the kind of girl I like.

MISAKI: Get awa...

Usui grabs Misaki's hand...

USUI: Have you been waiting "sweet heart"?

MISAKI: *blushing* Eh?

USUI: Let's go. *glares at the guy*

GUY: Crap! So she was really with someone.

USUI: Go away!!!

The guy left..

USUI: Pres you okay?

MISAKI: *blushing* I can take care of myself you know! I almost got him, then you butt in!

USUI: *chuckles* Yeah, right.

MISAKI: Are you making fun of me???

USUI: Nope.

MISAKI: You were laughing!!!

USUI: I was not. Oh, let's go grab something to eat.

MISAKI: Yosh! I'm starving I could eat a horse.

USUI: What would you like Pres?

MISAKI: Hmm.. hamburger!

USUI: Let's go to Mcdonalds.

They went to Mcdonalds, and ordered..

MISAKI: Haa.. that was delicious.

USUI: Pres, you have ice cream on your face.

MISAKI: Where? Where?

USUI: Right there.

MISAKI: Where?

USUI: Tsk, wait i'll remove it.

Usui removed it using his hand then licked it.

MISAKI: *blushing* GEH!?! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?

USUI: What? It's just ice cream no harm.

MISAKI: *blushing* But..

USUI: Why, are you embarassed?

MISAKI: *blushing* I'm not!

USUI: Pres, do you know your blushing?

MISAKI: *blushing* Ahh.. let's get outta here.

USUI: I'll just go to the mens room, wait for me here.

MISAKI: Why would I wait for you?

USUI: I'm your date for today so automatically you can't go anywhere without me.*smirks*

MISAKI: That's nonesense!!!

USUI: Bye, Pres.

Usui left..

MISAKI: Idiot Usui! Date he says.. it does seem like a date..

After a while..

MISAKI: What's taking him so long it's already 6:00 p.m.

USUI: Pres, sorry for the wait.

MISAKI: Where the hell were you?!?

USUI: In the men's room.

MISAKI: What took you so long?

USUI: It doesn't matter, you still waited for me right.

MISAKI: *blushes* Let's go home!

USUI: Wait Pres, I want to ride one more thing.

MISAKI: What now?

USUI: The ferris wheel..

MISAKI: Oh, sure.

They rode the ferris wheel..

MISAKI: Cool! You can see everything from up here!

USUI: Yeah..

MISAKI: After this we're gonna go home right?

USUI: Yeah, but Pres before we go home I wanna give you something.

MISAKI: Eh???

Usui stands and puts something around Misaki's neck..

MISAKI: A necklace. Where did you get this?

USUI: I bought it a while ago.

MISAKI: So this is what took you so long. But why'd you give me one? I didn't give you anything.

USUI: *mind* She's so slow-witted.

MISAKI: Hey, Usui!

USUI: Pres, I want to tell you something.

MISAKI: What?

USUI: Ayuzawa Misaki..*blushes*

MISAKI: *mind* Uwaah! He's blushing.

USUI: Wi..will you gg..g..

MISAKI: What?

USUI: *blushing* AYUZAWA MISAKI PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!

MISAKI: *blushes* E..eh??? Wh..what are you saying?

USUI: Please be my girlfriend!

MISAKI: Are you playing with me!

USUI: I'm not joking!

MISAKI: Stop this! I can't accept this!

USUI:YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS, IF YOU YOURSELF WON'T ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR OWN FEELINGS.

MISAKI: U..usui..

USUI: TELL ME YOUR TRUE FEELINGS! THEN THAT'S THE TIME YOU JUDGE ME!

MISAKI: My feelings..

USUI: TELL ME!

MISAKI: *blushing* I LOVE YOU!

USUI: *gasps* Pres..

MISAKI: I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!

USUI: *smiles* I love you too.

MISAKI: Stupid Perverted alien!

Usui creeps closer to Misaki..

USUI: *whispers* Ayuzawa Misaki I love you..

Usui kissed Misaki..

USUI: *smirks* Ayuzawa is so cute..

MISAKI: Usui Takumi..you stupid perverted alien why did you kiss me!?

USUI: Sorry..

MISAKI: Sorry..

USUI: Are you rejecting..me?

MISAKI: .. for my actions! Forgive me?

USUI:I'll forgive you in one condition.*smirks*

MISAKI: Yes?

USUI: Give me your answer.

MISAKI: *blushing* Do I have to say it? You already know the answer!

USUI: Then I guess I won't forgive you..

MISAKI: Wait..!

USUI: Hm?

MISAKI: Ye..yes..

USUI: I can't hear you..

MISAKI: YES I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Usui kisses Misaki the 2nd time..

USUI & MISAKI: I LOVE YOU!!!

~THE END~


End file.
